


Sense and Sensibility and Bricks: bonus scene.

by BunnyJess



Series: Austen Construction [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd isn't Red Hood, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eating out ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: The Birthday exchange on the JaySteph server was SFW; however,, I had forgotten that while writing Jayhoods prompt. This is the cut NSFW moment that happened between Jason and Stephanie following their first kiss. It's set just after Dick and Tim discover where Stephanie has been disappearing to and who she's spending her time with. The couple finally admitting their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: Austen Construction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Sense and Sensibility and Bricks: bonus scene.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> Hope you guys like. There is a second part to the whole thing that I'll be posting this morning too.

One quick manoeuvre and Jason had Steph pinned under him. Working her into a frenzy with just his lips and probing tongue. His hips rolling down against her.

The feel of Jason’s hard length pressing against her pelvis had her breaking the kiss to tip her head back and moan. Jason moving to bite and kiss her neck. Working a desk bruise into the flesh. High enough for everyone to see.

Clothes were quickly discarded and then Jason was moving his lips and tongue. Showing her every ounce of devotion he’d been craving.

Trailing from her neck to her pert breasts. Licking around a nipple and scraping his teeth over it before sucking it into his mouth. Sucking on the bud while his fingers tweaked the other one. Her hips flying off the mattress as she arched into his touch.

Steph twisted his hair around her fingers and pushed his head further down her body.

Quickly getting the message Jason moved. Still kissing her skin, paying special attention to the stretch marks caused by her pregnancy. Ignoring the little voice in his head saying he should have been there for her.

Tight blonde curls, neatly trimmed around the edge of the mound has his mouth watering. The scent of Steph getting stronger the closer he gets. His hands pushing her open legs further while digging his clipped nails in and making her moan.

Licking through her soft folds has him groaning and diving in for more. His tongue licking long stripes up her. Swirling around her clit and diving back down to her leaking hole. Pushing his tongue inside and sucking up every drop of slick she produces.

He works her higher and higher. One hand leaving her thigh to press two fingers into her hole alongside his tongue while his other one moves so he can press his thumb to her clit. Alternating between rubbing the swollen bud and pressing down on his. His tongue fucking into her when he pulls his fingers out, constantly leaving her with something inside and writhing on his face.

Thighs clamp around Jason’s head and Steph screams. Her hips working furiously. Lifting off the bed as she drenched his face. Working her through the high until she slumps back into the sheets.

Jason lays beside her, hand tracing patterns on her skin while his hips thrust against her. Trails of pre-cum streaking her skin. Watching her slowly come back to him.

Blinking her eyes a few times Steph can feel Jason moving against her and smiles. Using the minimal training the Bats gave her she manages to flip them and pin Jason to the bed. Tangling their hands together as she dives in for a kiss. Tasting herself on him as she licks her way inside. Rocking her hips so his hard cock rubs between her folds. The warmth of her making him gasp.

She sits up with a wicked grin on her face. Watching as his eyes flutter open. Pupils blown wide and only a thin ring of blue left.

With a wink she moves down his body. Biting and kissing just as he had done. Working her own mark into his neck, his pec, and sucking on the rosy bud there. Hand playing with the other making him groan.

She moves further down. Kissing the silver-white marks left by Willis and his time as Robin. Paying extra attention to the ones she remembers helping him patch up. The gasp that gets has her throwing one leg over his thigh to straddle it. Rocking her hips to get friction on herself. Wet smearing his thigh and making her ride easier.

Moving further down, Steph nips his hip and licks down the v, impressed that he still maintains an athletic physique even if it’s got a softer layer of fat over it than when he was Robin. The lack of that definition always bothering him until Steph shows him just how much she loves his body. Kissing the bullet wound left by Penguin, the slash across his thigh from the glass window Willis threw him through, biting down on the jut of his other hip and moving back towards his crotch from the other side of his Adonis belt.

His cock stands thick and hard, leaking onto his lower stomach. Flushed red with how on edge he is. She flicks her tongue out and laps up the pre-cum. Just dancing her tongue over his slit making him moan obscenely.

Wrapping her hand around the base, Steph kisses down the throbbing vein. Occasionally grazing her teeth over it making him buck his hips.

She takes the head of his cock into her mouth, looking up at his as she does. He looks thoroughly enchanted. Reaching down to brush his thumb over her lips and cupping her cheek.

Maintaining that eye contact she moves down. Sucking him further into her mouth and using her tongue as much as she can. Raising back up to play with the head then dipping down to take more of him.

She bobs her head, tongue playing with him and sucking him deep, until her lips meet her hand. On the next Bob down Steph removes her hand and uses it to fondle his sack, tugging on it lightly when he hits the back of her throat. The lack of gag reflex needed for hero work working with her and enabling her to take him deep. Nose brushing his curls.

It only takes a couple more times going down her throat for Jason to tangle his hand in her hair and pulling her back. Trying to get her off him as he’s about to finish. She moves up enough to have him resting on her tongue. Her hand pumping the rest of his length as a thick saltiness bursts over her tongue and hits the back of her throat.

Steph works Jason through it, collecting all his cum in her mouth. Once he’s shuddering and oversensitive Steph pulls off and moves back up his body.

Smashing their lips together he opens up, groaning as she shares with him. Kissing him deep while swallowing his relieve down. Messy and relaxed it ends with a handful of closed lip kisses, chaste compared to earlier.

Steph lays out across his chest. His arms coming up to wrap around her. One hand resting between her shoulder blades and the other in the small of her back.

She rests her chin on her arms and looks down at her best friend. When they were kids she’d never thought they’d end up here the way they did, convinced they’d never be apart.

As if reading her thoughts Jason reaches up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Fingertips trailing down the side of her face and slipping around to hold the back of her neck chest hand partially buried in her hair. “I’m sorry I left.” It’s said quietly, as if speaking too loud will disturb the peace they’ve created.

“I’m sorry I didn’t look for you.” Steph lightly smirks, “you’re too much of a bastard to die.”

They both break out into laughter. Bodies shaking as they hold each other. Fitting together like they’d always meant to be.

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that? Doesn’t matter what B or the others think. To me, you’re fucking brilliant.” Jason flushes just as brightly as Steph does as he talks. Open about his feelings thanks to security he’s always felt with Steph.

She presses a kiss over his heart where she’s laying, glancing back up at him through her lashes. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Eventually they shift around, Jason holding Steph close to him. Wrapping himself around her as they drift off to sleep. Both feeling a calm they’ve missed that they’d only been able to give or get from the other.

Some would say too much time has passed, for Jason and Steph it’s nothing at all.


End file.
